There is a need in today's electrical industry for connectors that are multi-directional connectors, that is, connectors that can be mated from more than one side of the housing. Examples include docking connectors, hinge connectors, battery connectors and the like. The ability to mate from more than one site of a connector gives greater flexibility to the equipment manufacture as well as the end user. For example, use of such a multi-directional connector in batteries reduces the amount of inventory needed with respect to specifically oriented battery connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,883; filed Dec. 19, 1994, discloses a multi-directional connector that is accessible for mating from two adjacent sides. The connector includes a insulated housing having a contact receiving cavity with an electrical contact disposed in a first cavity portion at a contact portion of the contact extending into a second cavity portion to engage a mating contact received in one of two directions in the second cavity portion. The connector disclosed therein can mate with only one complementary connector. In some instances, however, it is desirable that the multi-directional connector be matable with two connectors simultaneously. In other applications, it is desirable that the connector be matable along three adjacent sides to give a mating capability of 180 degrees.